eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5027 (5 March 2015)
Synopsis A drunken Kat and Kim stumble over to the Vic and wait for the lights to go off in the bar. Using Denise’s spare keys, the pair let themselves into the pub. Behind the bar, Kat grabs a bottle of rum and one of champagne. Kat reminisces about when she ran the pub with Alfie. Linda walks in to find the pair on the floor, behind the bar, laughing about her. Linda demands that they owe her £50 for the drinks - Kat doesn’t own a bank card so Kim goes to the cash point. Kim gets to the station to withdraw money, but it’s shut. Shirley walks by on her way to get a kebab. Shirley assures Kim that she will sort things out with Linda for her. Kim receives a text message from Vincent which reads – ‘You can’t hide forever’. She notices a waiting car and panics. In the bar, Linda threatens to call Social Services on Kat. As Linda dials the number, a terrified Kat shoves the phone out of her hand. Kat points out that being a great mum isn’t so difficult when you have money and a husband – Linda’s lucky. Kim comes bursting in with Shirley, worriedly convinced that her husband has found her. Kim explains how she met Vincent and goes on to confess how when she went to see him to tell him about the baby she found blood everywhere - leading her to run away and hide from him. Kim is convinced that he has found her from the picture message she sent him of Pearl. The others try to reassure Kim. Linda tells Kim that Jonny was premature and therefore understands what she is going through with Pearl. Kat tells a silly story about Tommy and when Linda joins in, telling them that she once accidentally shut Lee’s finger in the car door, Kat starts to realise that maybe Linda isn’t so perfect. Kat mentions Zoe and shows Linda a picture. Shirley decides to leave and Kat tells Kim it’s time to go home. Kim runs to the toilets to be sick – Kat and Linda are left alone. Linda apologises to Kat for calling her a bad mum and admits that she had her scan today and couldn’t even look at it. She questions out loud what will happen if she doesn’t love her baby. Kat tells her how she felt when she had Zoe – as soon as she was born she was her little girl. Linda wishes things between her and Mick could get back to normal. Linda finds her phone on the floor - the call to social services was still connected. The pair panic but Linda reassures Kat that things will be fine. Kat tells Linda to talk to Mick about how she’s feeling - what they have is worth hanging on to. Kim and Kat have a laugh outside and Kat tells Kim to send Vincent to her if he gives her any hassle. A man watches the pair from a car. Back at Patrick’s, a tormented Kim drops her phone into a glass of water. As Kat walks away from view, the man in the car makes a phone call, ominously saying that he’s found ‘her’… At the Butchers’, Lee stands at the window watching the thunder storm. Whitney notices that he seems distracted and comments on this. Lee tells Whitney that he will be going back into the Army. Devastated, she tells him to leave. Later, Whitney comes down to the kitchen to find Lee still there. He admits that he’s been struggling with everything at home; he doesn’t want to lose her too. Lee tells Whitney that he loves her and has never felt this way about anyone before. Whitney asks Lee not to go. Lee reassures her that he will talk to his CO to see if he can work closer to home. Credits Category:Episode Category:2015 Episodes